


Tickling a Chameleon

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Français | French, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Screenplay/Script Format, Tickle Fights, Tickle torture, Tickling, Translation, Yaoi, foot, tickle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: Dec 19, 2010, script format. SneakyXMouse Kaboom tickle "fic".





	Tickling a Chameleon

Sneaky: Meh, I'm soo bored. *He glances at Mouse Kaboom* Hey Mousey, are you bored too?

Mouse Kaboom: *sighs* Ouais ... il n'y à rien a faire. (Yeah ... there's nothing to do.)

Sneaky: So. . . what should we do then? *He sighs and twitches his tail boredly* Any ideas?

Mouse Kaboom: Hmmm ... *Smirks* Et pourquoi on ne jourrait pas un jeu? (Hmmm ... *smirks* Why not play a game?)

Sneaky: Hmmm, what kind of game do you have in mind?

Mouse Kaboom: *Quickly runs a finger across Sneaky left foot.* Un peu de chatouille? (Some tickling?)

Sneaky: *His foot twitches, but he keeps it there and just wiggles his toes a bit* Uh, sure, I suppose so. Heheehehe.

Mouse Kaboom: Hehe, d'accord! (Hehe, ok!) *He puts his feet near Sneaky's hands and wiggles his toes. He then quickly runs his fingers on Sneaky's feet.*

Sneaky: *Giggles and squirms a bit, his fingers going near Mouse's feet and tickling them playfully* Heehehehe, hehehehe, I don't think you ever mentioned liking tickling, hehehe.

Mouse Kaboom: *Chuckles and keeps tickling Sneaky's feet, now mostly near his toes.* AHaheEHEH! Je n'en ai aHEheAEH! Jamais parlé avant! AHAhaeEHA! (I never talked about it before.)

Sneaky: *Chuckles and tickles around and in between Mouse's toes* Hehehehehhahaha hehhahaha hahah. That makes me wonder, just how much do you like tickling? hehhhhahaha, hhahhaha. *His tail twitches playfully*

Mouse Kaboom: EeheHE Euhhh! *He blushes brightly and hides his crotch as much as he can.* P-pas tant que ça! (N-not that much!) *He tickles between Sneaky's toes.*

Sneaky: *Sees, but doesn't let Mouse know he knows, instead he wraps his tail around Mouse's ankles and grins* So, you wouldn't like this then, right? *He licks Mouse's feet from his heels all the way to his toes*

Mouse Kaboom: *Gasps and stops tickling, instead bursts out laughing like crazy.* HAAHHAHEAHEHEEH! AHEAHEHEHEH! NON! AEHAEHEAH! JE DÉTESTE ÇA! AEHAEHHEHAE! (No! I hate that!) *Shows his erection without noticing.*

Sneaky: *Smirks slyly and then nods his head a bit* I see, so if I kept doing it, would you hate it even more? *He licks along his soles again, teasing the arches by licking slower there*

Mouse Kaboom: *Bangs the ground a bit, laughing harder.* AeaAEHEAhe! OUI! AHEHAEhE! JE DÉTESTERAIS ÇA! AHEAHEA! (Yes! I'd hate it!)

Sneaky: *He smiles softly and then stops before rubbing his foot against Mouse's crotch lightly* Really? 'Cause I think you're lying. . .

Mouse Kaboom: *Blushes very brightly.* J-je ... oh et puis merde! Oui, Sneaky! J'adore me faire chatouiller! Ça me ... ça m'excite! (I-I ... oh the hell with it! Yes, Sneaky! I love getting tickled! It ... it arouses me!) *He wiggles his bound and sticky toes to tempt him.* En fait ... me faire lécher les pieds m'excite au plus grand point, peu importe combien ça me chatouille. (In fact ... getting my feet licked arouses me to the max, no matter how much it tickles me.) Aussi ... *He blushes even more* Pourrais-tu ... m'attacher pour que je ne puisse pas bouger, s'il-te-plaît? (Also ... could you ... tie me up so I can't move, please?)

Sneaky: I had a feeling you'd say that. Sure, I'll get some rope. *He grins and goes to get some rope, then he pauses and looks at Mouse curiously* So, wait. . . there were some nights I woke up to you laughing and moaning a bit, were you tickling yourself those nights?

Mouse Kaboom: Euh ... *His head drops a little.* O-oui ... j'utilisais ma queue pour me chatouiller entre les orteils. (Uh ... y-yes ... I was using my tail to tickle between my toes.)

Sneaky: Aww, why do you act that way, like you're ashamed? I should be more ashamed for staying up all the time at night just to listen to you laugh and moan. . . *His skin changes colour from its normal colour to a pink blushing colour*

Mouse Kaboom: T-tu ... tu m'écoutais? (Y-you ... you were listening to me?) *He unwillingly wiggles his toes in slight embarassment.*

Sneaky: *He turns redder* I-I-uh, well, it just sounded so sexy and I couldn't sleep one night and then I-I started staying up later just so I could hear them. . . *He looks away in embarrassment* I-I'm sorry for that, I know it was a private thing, but, those moans. . . *He tries not to let the fact that he is getting aroused show*

Mouse Kaboom: S-sneaky ... tu ... tu peux me le dire si ... si ça t'excite. (S-sneaky ... you ... you can tell me if ... if it arouses you.) *He blushes more and wiggles his toes.*

Sneaky: It does, I-I've always had a fondness for you Mousey. *He smiles and blushes even brighter, his tail teases the male's arches playfully*

Mouse Kaboom: Ah, toi aussi tu ... Euh ... j-je veux d-dire ... (Ah, so you too you ... uh ... I-I mean t-to say ...) *He lowers his eyes. He then inhales slowly and highers his eyes.* Sneaky ... je ... je t'aime. J-je ... je t'aime vraiment! (Sneaky ... I ... I love you. I-I ... I trully love you!)

Sneaky: Ah, uh, um, *He fidgets* B-but mousey, are you sure you want to love me, I mean, there's some rather noticeable differences between us species wise and. . . well, aw, hell, I love you too, I-I just didn't think you'd love me back! *He hugs him tightly*

Mouse Kaboom: *His eyes get teary as he hugs back.* Oh, Sneaky ... je suis si heureux! Je t'aime tellement! Ça fait des années que je le cache! (Oh, Sneaky ... I'm so happy! I love you so much! I've been hiding this for years!)

Sneaky: *Turns a brighter red colour* I've been hiding it for probably almost as long! H-how did you hide it for so long?

Mouse Kaboom: J-je ... dès que je pensais à toi, je devenais tout rouge et j'allais me cacher dans les toilettes pour me branler et me calmer. (I-I ... as soon as I was thinking about you, I'd become completely red and I'd hide in the bathroom to jerk off and calm down.) *He's radiant because he's so red and blushing.*

Sneaky: O-oh, wow, I always tried to keep quiet at night, I mean, whenever I heard you laughing and moaning I muffled my moans, but I would jerk off when I heard you moaning. *He continues to blush brighter, then he hugs Mouse tighter* God I love you!

Mouse Kaboom: *He smiles and hugs tighter as well.* Je vois ... je t'aime beaucoup, Sneaky! (I see ... I love you so much, Sneaky!)

Sneaky: I love you too Mousey! *He blushes more and then shuts his eyes and presses his lips against Mouse's* 

Mouse Kaboom: *The tears in his eyes finally roll down his cheeks as they both kiss passionately.* Enfin! Mon amour! Je voulais ça depuis tellement longtemps! (Finally! My love! I wanted this for so long!)

Sneaky: *Pulls away and blushes* I-I-er, um, I'm sorry, I-I hope I didn't upset you by being so sudden. *He's bright red now*

Mouse Kaboom: *He just smiles widely, more tears rolling down his cheeks.* Embrasse-moi, grand fou! (Just kiss me, silly!) *He kisses him again, with even more passion.*

Sneaky: *Gets wide eyes and then tears run down his cheeks as he kisses him back passionately*

Mouse Kaboom: Je t'aime tellement, Sneaky! Je me fous de quelle race animale nous sommes. Mon coeur t'a choisi et j'en suis si heureux! (I love you so much, Sneaky! I don't care which animal race we are! My heart chose you and I'm so happy he did!) *He kisses him again, his toes wiggling against Sneaky's toes, tickling them both a little.*

Sneaky: Heheheha. *He wiggles his toes against Mouse's more, his tail teasing his toes playfully as well*

Mouse Kaboom: AHeheheeh! *He sits and stretches his legs and toes.* Allez, mon amour ... attaches-moi et chatouilles mes pieds! Lèches-les! (Come on, my love ... tie me up and tickle my et! Lick them!)

Sneaky: *Smiles and nods, he ties Mouse up and then grins widely* Mmmm, wow, I didn't think you could look much hotter, but damn, you certainly do right now! *He starts to lick teasingly upon Mouse's soles*

Mouse Kaboom: *Blushes* A-ah vraiment? (O-oh really?) HEheehehehe ... pas de ça, Sneaky! JE veux des vraies chatouilles! AEhehhe! (No teasing, Sneaky! I want real tickling!)

Sneaky: Heheeheh, okay then. *He starts scratching along Mouse's arches while he licks and nibbles on the heels*

Mouse Kaboom: HEheAHEheh! J'aime mieux ça! (I prefer that!) AHaheaheHEAeaH! *He wiggles his toes wildly and squirms a little.*

Sneaky: *Continues to tickle him until he's exhausted* Hope you had fun.

Mouse Kaboom: *Red-faced and happy, heart beating in his chest before he nods* Oui.


End file.
